The Pet
"The Pet" is the 30th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary When an attempt on Joanna's life is made, Selena is forced to take the blame. Can she work out the truth in time in order to spare herself an execution? Meanwhile, the sky palace inspires shock and awe within the people below, and a whole other kind of shock meets our group of survivors in Storywik when something is seen on the other side of the shield. And in the Wikia world that was, we are shown the journey of DavidTennantismyAngel, including how she procured a "special" wand for her role model. Plot A day in the new life of Selena Tice/DavidTennantismyAngel. She wakes up in her tent, and gets to her hands and knees in order to crawl out of it. She sees there's some meaty-looking breakfast in the dog-bowl outside of it, and so she has a nibble, and then drinks a little from the water dish to the side. She approaches Joanna, who's sitting on her throne, and asks her what she can do for her today. "What was the deal we made when I allowed you to follow me, Pet?" Peep tries to make her recall. "Urm…" David tries, but Peep says for her: "I do not wish to gaze upon your face. Stand behind me, then ask your pathetic questions." Selena positions herself behind the throne, and she asks the self-appointed Queen of the hive and leader of Earth what it is she can do for her today. Even in their black, blood-crying state, we can tell that Joanna's eyes are rolling. She gives her a list of chores nonetheless. We see Selena doing laundry aboard the sky palace, as well as washing dishes, and, at the end of the day, she presents what she's done to DeviousPeep. Peep stares at the clean clothes and clean dishes, which have obviously had a lot of hard work gone into them to make them all so spic and span, and she uses her magic to open a window, then causing all of Selena's hard work to go flying out of it. "You may leave now," she tells her, to which DavidTennantismyAngel replies, "Oh… kay." She leaves the room sadly, and a group of Mantizoids is next seen heading into the main room. A gross shriek of laughter can be heard when they see Selena, and one of them trips her over, cackling even more brutally. However, one of them helps her up, and she thanks him. "You're handsome for a bug monster," she tells him, appreciating the pleasant flecks of green embedded in his hard, black exoskeleton. "Thank you," he clacks, his claw-thing still touching her hand. "Is there a speech going on?" she wonders, "There always seems to be." "Indeed," the Mantizoid tells her, "Goodbye, Princess of the hive." Tears well up in Selena's eyes as she hears this – the kindest words that have been spoken to her in weeks – and she finally lets go of the claw-thing, allowing the Mantizoid to get back to work. He heads into the main room, where Joanna is sitting on her throne before them all, using her powers to magnify her voice. "Mantizoids—" is all she can say before a bullet is fired into her chest, and each and every member of her army is shocked. Joanna looks down at the bleeding wound and she makes her hand glow blue, healing it fairly instantly and eradicating all the blood. "Who was that?" she'd like to know, speaking in an eerily calm manner. She gets up from her seat, and the Mantizoids all part like the red sea for her. All that's left, at the end of the aisle they've created, is DavidTennantismyAngel, holding a revolver. "Pet?" Joanna questions as she approaches, to which Selena replies, "I can explain… everything… I hope." Peep just blinks at her, which makes more blood roll down her cheeks, and she utters, "Take her away." "Please don't make me leave," David is begging in flashback as Peep grabs her by the arm, "I can be better, I swear!" "The fact that you're still talking tells me otherwise!" Peep exclaims, walking her unwanted protégée through the church of the Wiki Witches of the West. "I'm sorry!" David exclaims back, "Just let me make it up to you!" "No!" Peep yells, finally forcing her out of the door. "You are just far too annoying to be a witch… sorry not sorry." "But… being a witch is all I have…" "Aw, sweetie…" Peep says in a mock-baby voice, "I don't really care… but try not to cut, alright? Meh, on second thoughts, do." "Peep… please…" David blabbers. "Oh, and what sort of witch can't master a simple truth spell?" Peep asks, before slamming the door for good, and David just cries to herself outside of it. David is next seen wandering the streets of the Once Upon a Time Wiki in some stolen clothes, not thinking herself deserving enough to continue donning a Blood Wiccan's uniform. She makes it to an academy in a particularly nice area, and sees a Help Wanted sign in the window, looking up at its grand walls with hope in her eyes. We next see David being interviewed by one of the teachers at the academy, to see if she deserves the job. "And what makes you think you have what it takes to teach our girls?" the teacher wonders. "Well… I don't have any other job," she says, "And I'd like to stop staying in the same house as my little brother because… because… I can't talk about it," she chokes up. "Okay…" says the teacher, scribbling something down on some parchment with a quill, "Do you even want to be a teacher?" "Originally? No. I always wanted to be an actress. I dreamt of starring in that stage-show from YouTube, you know, The Most Popular Girls in School. I mean, I had a Rachel Tice doll when I was growing up – always related to that character for some reason – but then I was really focused on my witchcraft… until I was kicked out. And now I'm here." "Mhm, well, the truth is, we're so short-staffed right now we're probably going to hire you nonetheless, which… is a shame. Can you even be ladylike?" she inquires. "I so can! I sit down when I pee and everything! Well, sometimes I forget, but, 75% of the time isn't bad, is it?" The teacher rolls her eyes and says in a weak tone-of-voice, "You're hired... congratulations." "Yipee!" David squeals. "Yeah, it's great," the teacher sarcastically spouts, "You'll be joining the class of our other new recruit, Divina Peep." David nods excitedly. David and Divina are talking to their student, ImmaGleek, about witchcraft. Imma eventually says, "I know it'd be unethical of you to take out a student, but… what if instead of just talking about this, we… actually do it?" They consider her suggestion. "You're no witch," DeviousPeep tells Imma as she and David stand outside the door to the church. "Oh…" Imma utters, "I'm sorry then… Come on, David." "Wait," Peep says, and the two girls turn around. "You," she looks at David, "You're a witch… do I know you?" "Yes," David assures, "We knew each other as teenagers and you told me to leave because I talked too much…" "Oh, that's right, Daffith or something. Meh, you can come back, so long as you shut your pie-hole every once in a while." "Really?" David asks excitedly. Peep rolls her eyes, asking, "What did I just say?" "Sorry," David tells her, "And… sorry, Imma." "It's okay," Imma assures her, "Bye Miss Angel." David enters the church and Peep goes back inside, closing the door (see "Girl Power"). David feels so happy to be back inside what she considers home, and she wants to thank Peep for the opportunity she's been given… but Peep tells her to shut up, and so she does. She then whispers to herself, "I am going to be the greatest witch I can be… and I will finally make Peep proud of me." Much, much later, DeviousPeep gathers up all the witches in the church, which includes DavidTennantismyAngel, back in her Wiccan uniform, and the leader of the coven announces, "I am very focused on getting back to Earth and avenging our ancestors. You all know that what the mortals did is unforgiveable… and so I would like for each and every one of you to demonstrate your commitment to the cause… you shall go out and return within three days. I shall line you all up, and you will present me with a magical object which will aid in my ultimate domination of the other land. Capisce?" The witches around her nod. "And… if you fail me… well… let's just hope it doesn't come to that." She turns around and walks away, and David is again left to whisper to herself, exclaiming, "This is my chance… my time to shine!" In the present, Selena is thrown by a pair of Mantizoids into a dank cell of the sky palace's built-in dungeon, and they laugh as they lock her in there, leaving afterwards. "I can just… escape…" David says, crying to herself and trying to take blood form… but this cell appears to be blocking her magic, and so she just cries some more. "I wouldn't try it, anyway," says DeviousPeep as she enters the dungeon and approaches the cell, "Who ever thought that my pet would betray me…" "But I didn't!" Selena swears, "I love you, DeviousPeep! I would never hurt you! I don't even know how to work a gun!" "This is probable," Peep summates, "You are particularly lacking in intelligence." "Please, I beg of you, oh splendid one… give me a chance to prove myself!" David exclaims from down on her knees, "I don't even remember shooting you, I… I… let this matter be settled in a court of some kind! Please!" Joanna considers the pleading woman behind bars. Down below, Joe, Rena and Liz are fighting a Mantizoid which has seen through their perception filter spell and begun attacking them. Finally, Liz uses her sword to locate the fleshy part of its underbelly and rams it through, killing the creature dead. She withdraws her sword, which is again covered in green blood, and she comments that these things are a whole lot easier to kill once you know how. "So," Liz says, "As I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted, I've been thinking, and I'm pretty sure that that was my old friend DavidTennantismyAngel back at Faneuil with Joanna. Crazy." Suddenly, all three of them gasp with shock and awe as wind sweeps over them, and the sky palace soars overhead. "What is that?" Rena asks. "Looks like Joanna moved house…" Joe comments. "How are we meant to defeat her if she's all the way… up there?" Liz laments. "It's simple, isn't it?" asks Joe, "We have to find a way on board." Meanwhile, in Storywik, a lot of the group have taken to wandering outside of The Sword and Hammer, seeing that the zombies have disappeared from right outside the shield; this pleases them. "I wonder if we can rebuild this town," Sannse is saying to Brad, "Or… half of it, anyway." "There aren't that many people…" he points out, and she sighs with sadness. "I remember Trellar" he says, "She knew how to cheer you up during crises like this… a shame she disappeared." Josh walks past them whistling innocently, feeling awkward. "Feeling rejected yet?" a magically-handicapped Prima says as he goes and approaches his daughter, who's standing with Dlrgirl75 and Tiago. "Hey, daddy," Justine greets her father. "We were just talking about maybe taking down the mystical barrier on this side, allowing everyone to take their chances in the real world," Dlr explains. "Oh…" Josh tells her, "The one me and Justine put up should be just as powerful as the one that preceded it… it would take an enormous amount of power to break through it… power I don't have." "Oh…" says Dlr, "Well, Justine maybe you could wish—" "Oh well!" Justine suddenly exclaims, "Is there dinner?" Tiago laughs and says he'll see what he can go and whip up for the group… but then the group all suddenly freeze, staring horror-struck at the shield… there are people on the other side. A man, a woman and their teenage child, running towards it, away from a group of zombies. They see people and look happy; then they run into the shield and appear horrified. They bang on it, wanting to be let in, but the group doesn't know how to let them. Before anyone can act in their favor, they run off in another direction, out of sight. "Oh, my God…" Justine utters. "I know, it's horrible…" says Josh, hugging her. "Well, don't say that like you're giving up…" Lady tells him, "We have to go help those people." Back inside the sky palace, and courtroom of sorts has been set up with DeviousPeep as the judge, and Mantizoids serving as the crowd and the jury. DavidTennantismyAngel is on trial, and Joanna asks her how she pleads to the crime at hand. "Not guilty," Selena professes. In flashback, DavidTennantismyAngel is sitting on her bed in the church, reading a Wiccan history book to see if she can find any magical object that will please DeviousPeep. "All this stuff is boring," she says, eventually coming across a passage that catches her eye – "The Wand of Antiquity, oooh. It can reach into the holder's past and perform any magic that they themselves have performed before. Well I can't see how that won't be useful! Okay, let's see, where's it kept! Oh, here it is. In the… vaults beneath Community Central Palace… guarded by a White Mod… and a Giant… oh boy." She shuts the book and takes a deep breath. "I can do this," she says, "For Peep!" David is next seen after a long, long hike to Community Central, finally approaching the extravagant Staff Palace. She is met by a pair of guards, who block the entrance with their battle axes, and she tells them that she wishes to enter. They laugh at her, and one of them tells her that she has to leave; only authorized personnel are permitted to enter the palace of the Wikia Staff. "Oh… well can I come in anyway?" she wonders stupidly, to which the guard pauses and tells her, "Uh… no?" "Oh… okay then… I'm sorry for disturbing you then I guess…" she tells him, beginning to walk away. The guards continue to laugh as they watch her go, and David feels terribly embarrassed. And then, she stops walking away; she spins on her heels and she charges at the door, hoping to get through faster than the guards can react… but she just whacks her face into it instead and winds up falling to the ground, unconscious. The guards' laughing grows more raucous. When David wakes up, she's lying on a beach at the bottom of a cliff, having been moved there by the guards. The tide is coming in, and she swallows some sea-water, ending up with a jellyglitch in her mouth. She screams, grabs it by the tentacles and throws it back in, spitting as she cradles her now-stung fingertips. She walks up to the cliff, looking very confused, and asks herself, "How am I supposed to get back up there?!" She grabs some vines and branches from the cliff-edge and she attempts to ascend them… but she just ends up falling flat on her ass back on the sand. "Ouch! A pebble!" she exclaims, digging around under her rear in order to unpluck it. She then gets back up, and tries again. She tugs on a vine, and this causes a secret passageway to open up from within the cliff, unveiling a secret set of tunnels to be concealed within. "Ooh," she says, entering without a second thought, and it closes behind her as she makes her way through. "Dark in here," she reminds herself as she keeps on trekking, eventually lifting her hand in an attempt to make a fireball or something. She fails, of course, and eventually makes it to a dead end, yet again smacking her face. "My nose!" she squeals, stepping away, but then something appears: the White Mod, guardian of the Wand of Antiquity. He appears like a projection; like a hologram; and he tells the incompetent Blood Wiccan in a deep, booming voice, "So you seek the Wand of Antiquity from the Vaults of the Fairies… and you shall have it…" "Really?" David asks excitedly. "Well I'm not gonna just hand it to you!" the Mod exclaims, annoyed, "You gotta answer my riddles three." "Riddles?" David ponders, "How many?" "Three…" the Mod repeats. "Oh," she says, "That's, like, more than two. Okay, David, you can do this!" "Sure you can," says the Mod, then clearing his throat and saying the first riddle: "What gets wetter… as it dries?!" "Whoa… whoa, whoa, whoa, that is a toughie… oh, um… well that jellyglitch was pretty wet in my mouth… hmm… wetter as it dries… wetter as it dries… well, Peep makes me use a rock to dry myself… and then gets kind of wet as it dries me… so I'm gonna say… a rock!" she answers. "You know what?" says the Mod, "You are… incredibly annoying. I'm just gonna let you on through because, honestly, I just cannot bear to witness your stupidity any longer." "Aw, thank you!" David tells him. "It wasn't a compliment, goodbye." And then a trapdoor opens beneath her feet, and David screams as she falls through it. When David wakes up this time, she's lying in a chamber. It's dark, but when she finds her way to her feet, torches in brackets begin to light up around her, and she looks excited. "Okay," she says to herself, "The wand must be in here somewhere…" "Fee fi fo fum…" she then hears as a giant set of feet approach from behind, "I smell the blood of… well, you, the girl that's standing right there." "I forgot about the Giant…" David utters to herself as she turns around, ready to do battle with it. "I have my best spells prepared, do your wor—" "Oh, God!" The Giant exclaims, looking down at her. It's a particularly ugly giant, with rough skin and pustules, but he looks utterly disgusted when he looks at the girl at his feet, "Is that a face? Jesus! I've eaten prettier trolls… I mean… just… if you want the wand, just take it alright?" he says, taking the object, which looks like a needle between his fingertips, and dropping it to the floor. David picks it up, incredibly happy, and thanks the Giant. "Just leave, please!" he begs, "I really don't want to have to look at you anymore. Yunno what? I'll just take care of it." He waves his hand and she and the wand disappear in a flurry of grey smoke. She ends up atop the cliff she was previously unconscious beneath, with the wand in tow. "Yes!" she yells, pumping her fist up into the air and dropping it. It almost falls from the cliff, but she manages to grab it in time, walking away and saying to herself, "Peep is gonna be so happy!" "Now witches," an Peep says, her coven being all lined up in front of her as she sits upon a throne-like chair in the main hall of the church, "I ordered you to set out and find the most useful magical items you could to add to our collection and ultimate goal… let's see what you got me." DavidTennantismyAngel is the first to step forward, presenting DeviousPeep with the golden wand. Peep takes it and asks what it does, at which David explains, "The wielder of this wand should be able to recreate any spell that they've ever cast throughout the history of their life." Peep looks deeply unimpressed, asking, "Why on Wikia would I need this, you nitwit? I can recreate my spells by myself – it's not like I forgot any!" "Of course not, mistress, I just thought it would be useful, and, and…" David is breathing heavily, taking the wand and sobbing. "I shall snap it! It insults your presence!" "Oh, just give me the thing!" Peep exclaims, snatching the wand and keeping it at her side, annoyed. David smiles (see "Missed Opportunities"). Selena is giving her defense in court, aboard the sky palace, saying, "I didn't fire that gun… I mean, I must've, but… it wasn't me… it's like… I wasn't in my own body… like I was in a kind of trance as soon as… as soon as…" she spots the "friendly" Mantizoid with the green flecks in its exoskeleton, "As soon as I touched your claw thingy!" she yells, pointing. The Mantizoids of the crowd and jury gasp. "He must have used magic to put me under a trance and m-make me sh-shoot DeviousPeep!" she accuses. "I'd like to see you prove that…" the Mantizoid hisses. "Don't you worry," says Selena, "Ever since the mistress here kicked me out of the Wiki Witches of the West…" We flash back to that moment, with Peep saying before she slams the door on David: "Oh, and what sort of witch can't master a simple truth spell?" "…I've been working on my truth spell." With that, an energy flares up in her right hand and she flings it towards the green-speckled Mantizoid, thus forcing it to admit, "Alright, I did it!" More gasps. "But only because I wanted that wretched girl gone… she doesn't deserve to be the Queen's pet… but I do! I knew a bullet would mean nothing to the all-powerful DeviousPeep… I just wanted that ugly tramp executed for it!" "You wanted an execution, Mantizoid?" Joanna asks from her judge's seat, "Then an execution you shall have." She then flares red lightning in her hand and sends it into him, causing him to explode into green goo and black body parts from the inside. "Who knew you could be in any way useful, pet?" Joanna asks as she turns to David, who smiles proudly. "Now," Peep finishes, "Clean that mess up." Selena nods. In Storywik, we see Joanna's fairly wrecked apartment, and the camera takes is inside her wall safe. Inside are all the magical objects she brought with her to Storywik from Wikia during the Virus. Right at the back, we see the Wand of Antiquity, covered in dust. It hasn't been used once since the day David gave it to Peep. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:DavidTennantismyAngel-Centric